Toucher le Fond
by Nauss
Summary: UA - rencontre alternative - John se débat pour sortir du gouffre que représente sa vie, depuis qu'il a compris que son copain, amateur de drogues dures, ne fait pas qu'en consommer, et que ce dernier l'oblige à participer à son trafic. Quand, un jour, Sherlock contraint leur rencontre, John décide de cesser de se débattre.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou les gens !**

 **Nouvelle histoire, sous forme d'un OS posté en 4 parties. Parce qu'il est long. Les quatre parties sont postées en même temps, parce que cette fic est censée se lire d'un seul coup, d'un seul souffle, mais je propose** **des coupures stratégiques** **à celles d'entre vous qui n'ont pas le temps de lire 13 194 mots d'un coup. Voilà voilà :3**

 **Je tombe complètement dans le hurt/comfort avec cette fic, ce qui est assez nouveau pour moi (mais depuis que je l'ai écrite il y a un mois et demi, je n'ai rien pu pondre d'autre que du hurt/comfort, on va dire que ça finira par passer).**

 **Merci à Nalou pour sa super relecture !**

 **Oh, puis vous me connaissez, comme je raffole des sujets légers et joyeux, y'a des WARNINGS. Drogue, violence implicite, menaces, tout ça. Sexe, aussi.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

* * *

Toucher le fond

partie 1

.

John fixe par la fenêtre les jardins à la française que quelques lumières bleues éclairent d'une façon subtile dans la nuit. Des ombres s'y meuvent, parfois seules, parfois en groupes de deux ou trois. Avec calme et régularité, pour certaines, qui transforment alors une des nombreuses allées en le théâtre de la discussion ou la signature d'un contrat illégal. D'autres qui ne se déplacent pas, dissimulées derrière un fourré, mouvements frénétiques et fébriles qui, s'il était à côté d'eux pour les entendre, s'accompagneraient de grognements sourds et de gémissements obscènes.

 _Comment ce type de soirées est-il devenu ma routine ?_

C'est une question qu'il se pose souvent. Plus souvent encore, il s'interdit formellement ces pensées. Depuis qu'il a compris que le futur n'a rien d'autre à lui proposer. Plus maintenant, malgré ce qu'il a voulu croire pendant des mois naïfs.

Avec des gestes d'automate, il ouvre la fenêtre. Troisième étage. Risque de survivre. Et de tétraplégie. Est-ce que ce serait pire ?

Il ferme les yeux pour sentir l'air froid sur son visage et sur ses bras que le marcel ridicule de l'armée qu'il est contraint de porter avec son treillis, ce soir, ne couvre pas. Vieilles affaires inutiles qui ne lui inspirent plus que du dégoût quand il avait vu une certaine fierté à les porter, dans ce qui lui semblait être une autre vie.

Ça fait une demi-heure que Vince l'a planté là. En pleine pipe, alors que le type qui se plaît à se considérer comme son mec lui a maintenu le crâne et imposé de continuer à le sucer même quand un des dealers avec qui il traite est entré dans la pièce et qu'ils ont commencé à parler contrat au-dessus de sa tête. Quand le nouveau venu lui a dit de le suivre, Vince s'est exécuté sans un regard ni un mot pour John qui, agenouillé devant le fauteuil devenu vide alors que sa jambe droite protestait depuis plusieurs minutes, s'est demandé s'il venait vraiment de faire _ça._ « Ça » dans le sens le plus large du terme : est-ce que Vince venait vraiment d'exiger une pipe alors que John, aussi bourré que lui, la drogue en moins – Vince avait tous les symptômes de la MD – n'en avait absolument pas envie ; est-ce qu'il l'a forcé quand ils avaient eu du public ; et est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de l'abandonner de cette façon ?

À une époque, John aurait été en colère. Sans doute n'aurait-il déjà rien osé dire. Aujourd'hui, c'est du soulagement qu'il ressent à être laissé seul, sans ce type ni les individus peu fréquentables devant lesquels il l'oblige à parader comme son trophée personnel.

Il attrape la bouteille de vodka que Vince a amenée avec eux dans la pièce – un salon duquel il a éteint la lumière, quand il s'est retrouvé seul, parce que la simple vue est devenue un sens qui l'agresse quand cela l'oblige à admettre l'échec de sa propre existence. Il garde le goulot entre ses lèvres jusqu'à avoir l'impression que sa gorge le brûle trop pour pouvoir continuer. Puis observe à nouveau le terrain, en contrebas. Est-ce qu'il s'en sortirait indemne, s'il sautait et tentait de se rattraper sur ses pieds ? Selon l'instant, il lui semble que trois étages, ce n'est pas si haut que ça. Avant qu'un vertige ne le prenne et qu'il ait l'impression que la mort l'attend au bout de la chute. Le plus perturbant se trouve certainement dans le fait qu'il ne sait pas bien dans lequel de ces deux cas il a le plus envie d'enjamber le parapet et la petite barrière contournée en fer forgé.

Il vient de se décider pour « peu importe, tant que tu le fais » quand la porte s'ouvre. Il cligne des yeux une fois, deux fois vers l'entrée. Cheveux foncés et bouclés, stature assez haute, voit-il en contre-jour. John sent sa poitrine se serrer.

« Vince ? » demande-t-il stupidement.

La main du type trouve l'interrupteur et John découvre que, non, ce n'est pas Vince malgré l'impression de ressemblance très très globale que son alcoolémie et l'obscurité ont permise plus tôt. Mais les traits du visage sont beaucoup plus fins et esthétiques, affichent quelques années de moins que Vince – mais plus que lui-même. Les doigts du type sont plus longs et la chemise plus cintrée. Et violet royal. Pas vraiment une couleur que son mec porterait.

« Où est ton petit-ami ? » demande le type avec un accent incroyablement snob, sans doute pas tant que ça mais dans _cet_ environnement, bordel, c'est étrange. Encore qu'il est plus à sa place dans ce manoir de la décadence que l'intégralité des criminels qui l'occupent en ce moment.

Il lui faut une dizaine de secondes pour s'apercevoir que le type ne lui est pas inconnu. Du tout. Il a déjà eu à traiter avec lui quelques fois, alors que Vince était dans le mal et incapable d'honorer des rendez-vous, comme il aime le dire, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire sauter. Ce type-là se fait appeler Sheeza, dans le milieu. _Ridicule_ , _autant que les autres_. Surtout, c'est lui qui a fait irruption dans cette même pièce une demi-heure plus tôt.

« Comment tu veux que je sache ? Il est parti avec toi tout à l'heure. Tu l'as perdu ?

\- Visiblement, puisque je suis ici et te pose cette question. »

John se contente de hausser les épaules. Son regard se porte à nouveau sur le sol où les petits graviers blancs dessinent un chemin dans la noirceur du jardin, rendus vaguement fantomatiques par les lumières bleutées. Le Moment est passé, observe-t-il avec aigreur. C'est la faute de ce Sheez-

Le blond ferme les yeux quand un vertige lui indique que la vodka est en train de passer dans son sang, et son sang d'irriguer son cerveau.

L'homme laisse échapper un 'tss' contrarié après l'avoir observé pendant une dizaine de secondes, s'avance comme à contrecœur, l'écarte du vide d'une main sur l'épaule accompagnée d'une pression légère qui envoie John tituber maladroitement en arrière, puis ferme la fenêtre. Nouvelle main sur l'épaule, il le guide par des gestes directifs vers le fauteuil où John s'avachit dans un grognement.

« Ne bouge pas d'ici, » ordonne Sheeza d'un ton sec avant de disparaître.

John ricane. Comme s'il était en état de se relever.

.

« Eh, toi, y'a ton mec qui demande après toi.

\- Rien à foutre, » articule John avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Il se sent à moitié endormi – ou, moment de pessimisme, à moitié éveillé – et son crâne l'informe que la lumière qui le transperce ne lui est pas plaisante du tout. Mh. Il s'est apparemment endormi dans le fauteuil.

S'il a su d'instinct que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait, c'est parce que personne ne connaît son nom – normal – et que personne n'a cherché à savoir s'il a un surnom. Il répond depuis plusieurs années à _Eh toi,_ et on parle de lui comme du _mec à Vince._ C'est assez facile de s'en rappeler, ce qui est très pratique dans les moments où il se réveille courbaturé dans un fauteuil étranger et que le monde est trop instable pour que ses pensées ne vacillent pas avec lui.

« Nan mais il est complètement mort, là, faut que tu le bouges. Il est en train de pioncer devant la baraque et y'a pas moyen qui rentre chez moi dans c't'état : y va gerber je sens.

\- Putain. » Parce que, vraiment, il n'existe aucun autre mot dans le dictionnaire pour décrire mieux les ressenti(ments) du blond en cet instant.

Malgré tout, il s'extrait du fauteuil et tente d'oublier qu'il est lui-même dans un état passablement larvesque et que se lever est en soi un effort qui devrait lui mériter la légion d'honneur.

En effet, découvre-t-il en sortant d'un pas mal-assuré de la maison, Vince est bien prostré sur le ventre dans l'allée, sous la neige qui s'est mise à tomber, capuche de survêtement – ah oui, c'est vrai, il l'a jouée détendue aujourd'hui – sur la tête et... pas de chaussure. Ses deux gants bien en place, par contre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu, putain ?

Un autre type que John n'a jamais vu est avec lui et, debout, regarde le truc informe à ses pieds en ayant l'air de ne pas vraiment savoir quoi en faire.

« Je m'en occupe, s'entend dire John d'une voix similaire – en bien plus pâteux – à celle qu'il a prise tout au long de son stage aux urgences, les trois derniers mois.

\- Je crois qu'il est pas loin de l'overdose.

\- Normal. »

Il passe un bras droit amorphe autour de ses épaules, pousse sur ses reins pour soulever le poids mort qui grogne en même temps que lui, et remercie son addiction au sport, même après son reclassement de l'armée, qui lui permet de tenir sous la charge malgré son genou droit. Encore qu'il a l'air d'avoir perdu du poids. John ne va clairement pas s'en plaindre en cet instant, même si le médecin en lui devrait s'alarmer de voir que son toxico de mec maigrit encore.

Grognement du toxico en question qui tend un vague bras vers le sol où repose, découvre John, un sac de sport. Le blond avise l'objet, s'aperçoit que la vodka frappe vraiment fort quand le simple fait de baisser les yeux le fait presque tomber, songe avec ironie qu'un homme bourré est comme une bicyclette : il tient mieux debout en avançant qu'en restant immobile, avise encore le sac, puis finit par offrir un regard qu'il sent désespéré au troisième type qui est toujours là et l'observe en silence avec des sourcils froncés. L'homme finit par secouer la tête, ramasse le sac pour lui et le lui tend. Il ne lâche pas la poignée immédiatement quand John s'en empare :

« C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- John Watson, répond la vodka avant que son cerveau prenne le relais et se souvienne du genre de soirée dans laquelle il se trouve – _et merde_. Pourquoi ? interroge-t-il alors sur un ton qui se veut acéré.

\- Parce que je sais pas qui t'es et que je me demande où tu vas l'emmener. »

John l'observe avec suspicion. Cheveux poivre-et-sel, la quarantaine. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire, l'endroit où il emmène l'abruti qui lui sert de copain ? Pourquoi John les a-t-il retrouvés ici ensemble, seuls tous les deux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait _avant_? Aucune jalousie ne s'empare de lui. L'inquiétude, plutôt. Mais c'est son instinct, un peu plus aigu quand il est bourré que le reste du temps – la survie, tout ça – qui pose une question que sa conscience n'a même pas concrétisée jusque-là :

« T'es flic ?

\- Je pense pas qu'un flic te laisserait partir avec un mec complètement défoncé d'une soirée comme ça, si tu veux mon avis, » ricane l'autre en s'éloignant.

John ne répond rien. Il songe que ce serait une excellente façon de savoir où habite un « gros poisson » dans le commerce de la drogue sur Londres, au contraire. Mais il n'en a rien à foutre à cette heure-ci. Il veut juste rentrer, se débarrasser du type qui pèse sur son dos en puant l'alcool et la sueur. Alors il avance, cahin-caha, sur le kilomètre qui le sépare de leur appartement. Celui qui fait passer des beaux quartiers à la banlieue dégueulasse où il a cru, un jour, pouvoir vivre enfin d'une façon décente le temps de ses études. Aujourd'hui, il songe qu'il patauge dans le fond du gouffre depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que même la fumée de ses beaux espoirs cramés se soit volatilisée depuis belle lurette. Surtout quand son copain est mort comme ça.

Putain, il est encore pire que d'habitude. Incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents, il ne pousse que des grognements quand il en a marre et veut s'arrêter de marcher. John commence à désespérer quand il voit, après une heure de lutte dans l'obscurité où il n'a pas regardé le visage de Vince de peur de lui foutre une mandale réflexe, l'immeuble miteux qui contient leur appart'.

Une fois arrivés, il laisse tomber l'homme amorphe sur le lit double qui occupe la pièce principale – la seule, en dehors de la salle d'eau. Il a honnêtement failli l'abandonner au milieu des escaliers entre le troisième et le quatrième. Mais l'idée de devoir affronter la colère d'un Vince en pleine possession de ses moyens le lendemain lui a fait revoir cette idée peu judicieuse avec un frisson.

Il est assis sur le lit et observe le mur décrépi en face de lui. Il n'a allumé la lumière à aucun moment, pas envie de voir le peu de meubles merdiques qui occupent l'espace, le sol jonché de détritus, et encore moins envie de voir Vince. Alors comme il n'y a rien à voir, il se tient la tête, les paumes sur les yeux. Puis ose un regard vers le réveil. Un trois, deux points et deux zéros rouges qui dansent à l'en rendre malade sur le cadran nuit. Il doit être à l'hôpital dans cinq heures. Et merde. Et son genou droit qui le tire… Demain, la douleur ne le laissera pas tranquille de la journée.

Il avise la porte de la salle-de-bain, mais elle tangue bien trop pour qu'il contemple sérieusement l'idée de prendre une douche maintenant. Tant pis, en sautant le petit-déjeuner, il devrait avoir le temps de se laver avant de partir pour son stage.

Son stage... Il jette un coup d'œil sur la forme qui ronfle dans son dos. Qui _ronfle_. Pire que d'habitude, donc. Il tend une main tremblante, la suspend deux secondes, puis va pour le secouer. Grognement contrarié, suite de mots inintelligibles d'une voix beaucoup trop grave pour appartenir à un être humain. Putain, comment peut-il se mettre dans des états pareils ?

John entend sa voix rendue inégale par l'appréhension quand, sans oser regarder son copain, il annonce :

« Je… Je ne pourrai rien ramener de l'hôpital, demain… Les serrures de l'armoire à pharmacie du service ont été changées, ils ont dû remarquer que… que du personnel s'y servait. Peut-être mardi quand je serai dans le service de psy adulte, mais… je suis pas sûr. »

Il se recroqueville instinctivement quand il entend un mouvement dans son dos. Aucune explosion de rage n'advient, cependant, et il se détend légèrement quand il discerne les yeux fermés, à peine visibles entre la barrière de cheveux bruns et bouclés qui couvrent ses sourcils et la couette remontée jusqu'à son nez. Suffisamment mort pour ne pas réagir à une telle information. John sourit piteusement en se disant que, peut-être, il pourra passer une nuit tranquille pour une fois, quoique courte. Alors il se débarrasse de l'intégralité de ses vêtements à part son caleçon et se couche à l'extrême bord du lit tout à l'opposé du corps endormi, où il se roule en boule. Le matelas tangue à cause de la vodka et de ce qu'il a bu avant, quoi que ça puisse être et quelle qu'en ait été la quantité, mais il est tellement épuisé par _tout_ qu'il s'endort immédiatement.

.

 _Fin de la partie 1._


	2. Chapter 2

Toucher le Fond

Partie 2

.

Un corps dans son dos, une main sur son épaule et l'autre qui le palpe allègrement. Grognements sourds.

Nausée.

« Dégage, » assène John en tentant un écartement – et en percevant le vide devant lui juste à temps pour ne pas s'étaler face contre terre. De toute façon, le bras de Vince s'est refermé autour de lui avec fermeté. « _Putain_ , » jure John en serrant les dents alors que l'érection de l'autre frotte contre ses fesses et qu'il sent sa peau brûlante contre la sienne, nettement plus froide. Le connard a visiblement su retirer ses vêtements malgré son état lamentable. Formidable. Un regard plein d'appréhension vers le réveil lui apprend qu'il est quatre heures du matin. Avec cinq heures de sommeil pour récupérer, il peut à peu près assurer à l'hosto, mais avec moins alors qu'il sent la gueule de bois l'assaillir, déjà, ça va être compromis.

« Vince, s'il te plaît, » s'entend-il dire d'une voix suppliante qui lui donne envie de vomir. « Pas cette nuit. Je dois aller bosser tout à l'heure, laisse-moi dormir. »

Prise qui se raffermit encore, palpations plus agressives. Il ne sait pas s'il doit se réjouir ou en pleurer quand il sent que son corps ne répond absolument pas tel qu'on s'y attendrait à des sollicitations physiques de ce type. Putain, depuis quand est-ce qu'il le hait comme ça ? Si seulement il avait quelque part où aller… Si seulement ses parents n'étaient pas des connards d'homophobes qui lui ont laissé le choix entre la rue et l'armée « pour lui apprendre à être un homme » quand il a fait la connerie de leur dire qu'il était gay à ses seize ans… Si seulement l'homophobie n'avait pas continué à le poursuivre au camp d'entraînement jusqu'à ce que le lynchage de plus soit le lynchage de trop, qui l'a laissé exclu de l'armée et avec un genou douloureux dès qu'il oublie d'en prendre soin à même pas vingt-quatre ans… Et si seulement ce type qui a su utiliser sa naïveté à merveille pour l'attirer dans ses filets n'avait pas le bras si long que rester à Londres sera un éternel danger pour John si jamais il ose un jour se… Ça ne sert à rien de penser en _si_ _seulement_. Pour l'instant, il ne peut que se débattre autant qu'il le parvient entre les bras puissants de Vince – putain, _si seulement_ ce type pouvait avoir aussi peu de force que son physique le laisse penser… - et l'alcoolisation encore violente qui rend ses gestes malhabiles quand il essaie d'attraper la main intrusive pour la repousser.

Nouveaux grognements. Le type a apparemment dépassé le stade de larve post-mal et lui attrape les deux poignets d'un geste preste avant de les écarter de son passage d'une main, pendant que l'autre glisse le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il malaxe. John sert fort les paupières, les dents, les muscles. L'envie de vomir est aussi prégnante que d'habitude. Et la vodka n'y est pour rien. Vince dépasse un nouveau stade dans la violence en agissant selon ce nouveau schéma. John a l'habitude du chantage affectif, de la menace, qui suffisent toujours, de toute façon. Pas de… ça. Pas d'être réduit à l'état de chose de qui on ne cherche même plus à obtenir un consentement relatif.

Il sursaute réellement, cependant, quand il sent des lèvres sur son cou et les gestes s'adoucir. Une rafale de baisers _doux_ a le temps de tapisser son trapèze et la main qui ne l'immobilise pas de caresser avec tendresse sa taille avant qu'il ne souffle, sidéré :

« T'es pas Vince ! »

Il se débat avec beaucoup plus de vigueur, cette fois, alors que s'écrase sur sa peau un _« Merde »_ contrarié et d'une voix beaucoup trop grave et trop _précise_ pour être celle de Vince à cette heure-ci. Qui que soit ce type et quelle que soit la façon dont il est arrivé là, il parvient sans problème à immobiliser John sur le dos après une dizaine de secondes de lutte aveugle. L'autre se retrouve assis sur son bassin, genoux pliés et tibias en travers de ses cuisses pour l'empêcher d'utiliser ses jambes, et mains fermées sur ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête.

Le blond peut voir son agresseur, alors que sa respiration s'emballe et qu'il contemple avec angoisse le fait qu'il est totalement impuissant sous sa poigne. Dans la nuit, il croit voir son copain une nouvelle fois et comme il a déjà fait cette erreur quelques heures plus tôt, son cerveau parvient à lui fournir le surnom stupide : Sheeza.

« Tu n'étais pas censé être suffisamment sobre ni éveillé pour me différencier de lui, râle le type. J'ai mal interprété les données : j'ai fait l'erreur de croire que tu te droguais aussi. Mince. Même avec tout l'alcool que tu as bu, vu ta résistance, ce n'est pas assez...

\- Qu'est- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !? hurle John.

\- Chut, lui répond le connard. Calme-toi.

\- Tu veux que je me _calme ?!_ »

John tente de se débattre, mais même si ce type est particulièrement maigre, de ce que lui souffle la lumière de la rue qui vient souligner ses côtes, il n'en est pas moins musclé et en position de force.

« Oui, je veux que tu te calmes.

\- Comment t'es entré ici ?

\- C'est toi qui m'as amené.

\- Je… Non, j'ai… j'ai ramené Vince…

\- Ton copain est gentiment en train de cuver un dérivé de coke de ma confection – peut-être un peu dangereux, soit, puisqu'il endort alors que l'action de la coke est plutôt excitatrice...

\- … _Pourquoi_? »

John aurait presque – presque – envie de frapper le type en voyant un de ses sourcils s'arquer.

« Tu poses ce genre de question ? Tu flirtes avec ce milieu depuis combien de temps pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'une action comme celle-là peut signifier ? Il devient gênant, ton copain, c'est tout. »

John secoue la tête.

« Non… Non, t'es un acheteur, et même pas de coke, pourquoi il serait gênant pour toi ? Tu tournes à l'héro, toi. »

Un bref espoir l'étreint quand il sent la poigne sur ses poignets faiblir mais, comme si l'homme avait lu dans ses pensées, celle-ci se raffermit immédiatement avec plus de force.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis un héroïnomane ? demande-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Tu… as tous les symptômes des types que je traite en stage, quand on se voit d'habitude, » répond John en détournant les yeux sous le regard trop perçant, même dans la nuit, du mec qui le tient.

Son stage en toxicologie a été dur, au début. Voir des personnes qui lui font penser à Vince, partout, tout le temps. A l'époque, il a pensé qu'il pourrait encore faire décrocher son copain chez qui il venait de découvrir une addiction aux drogues dures. Naïveté. Ce n'est que quand il a perdu son appartement, trois ans plus tôt, et dû emménager chez lui qu'il a compris que Vince ne faisait pas que consommer. Et c'est quand le même Vince a lancé le pari stupide et _innocent_ de « t'oserais jamais voler des médocs sur ton lieu de stage » et que John n'a pas vu le piège se refermer sur lui qu'il est entré dans l'engrenage contre son gré, laissant le champ libre à son copain de jouer avec le chantage du « Je te dénonce si... »

Je te dénonce si tu ne recommences pas la prochaine fois que tu vas bosser.

Je te dénonce si tu ne fais pas ça, et ça, et ça.

Je te dénonce si tu n'établis pas contact avec ce mec lorsque je suis trop défoncé pour le faire.

Je te dénonce si tu te barres. Je te poursuivrai jusqu'à avoir retourné tout Londres si tu te barres, et je plains ceux qui t'aideraient à essayer de m'échapper.

Et plus John a cédé aux menaces, plus il y a eu à dénoncer.

Le blond serre les mâchoires en se rappelant une nouvelle fois combien sa situation n'a pas d'issue. Combien, en cet instant, elle est plus précaire encore qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, alors que sa seule protection entre les dealers violents avec lesquels il est amené à traiter et lui-même est actuellement neutralisée dans un tout autre bâtiment. Que l'un de ces dealeurs est ici même avec lui. Dans cette position.

 _Nausée._

« Médecin alors, gronde la voix grave au-dessus de lui. Étudiant en médecine, du moins. C'est pour ça que tu sais. Et que tu n'as pas abandonné ce que tu pensais être ton ordure de copain sous la neige tout à l'heure – je t'avoue que je me suis demandé jusqu'au bout si mon plan marcherait.

\- Un plan pour _quoi_ exactement ? demande John parce que c'est une des _nombreuses_ questions qui l'agitent.

\- Voir où il habite, répond Sheeza en haussant les épaules, sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Je peux te dire où il planque sa came, si tu veux. Lâche-moi !

\- Mmmmh… Je n'en ai rien à faire de sa… _came_ comme tu dis. De toi, par contre... »

John sursaute. Le type ne bouge pas, l'observe avec un sourire entendu. La respiration du blond accélère, il sent la nausée l'étreindre à nouveau. Il détourne le visage alors que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Et, à sa plus grande surprise, ses poignets sont libérés.

Regard furtif vers le visage qui le domine.

« Toutes les fois où on s'est rencontrés, je me suis demandé comment un homme comme _toi_ pouvait être avec un type comme _lui_. Qu'est-ce qu'il te proposait qui pouvait te faire rester à ses côtés ? Ça m'a fasciné, je t'avoue, de voir que semaine après semaine, c'était toujours toi qu'il envoyait quand il n'était pas en état de me recevoir lui-même. De voir que tu _continuais_ de vivre avec lui, de te compromettre pour lui alors que tu n'as _rien_ à faire dans un milieu comme celui-là. Vraiment, John – enchanté d'enfin connaître ton prénom, d'ailleurs. J'essayais d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait t'offrir. J'ai été jusqu'à imaginer que vous aviez des petits jeux sexuels qui te satisfaisaient dans leur amoralité, peut-être, et que, ne les retrouvant pas ailleurs, tu restais avec lui… »

John a une respiration douloureuse et il lutte contre ses larmes. Il sent les mains du brun qui sont posées, juste posées sur ses hanches. Qui n'effectuent pas un mouvement, pas plus que le type qui se contente de parler alors que John voudrait qu'il se _taise_.

« Ce que j'entrevois, maintenant que j'ai pu m'introduire ici et constater que ce sont mes _baisers_ qui t'ont fait comprendre que je n'étais pas lui, me révolte à vrai dire, reprend la voix profonde avec un grondement. A cette heure-ci, en partie pour confirmer ou infirmer mon hypothèse et en partie parce que j'ai envie de toi depuis la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, je ne veux rien plus que savoir si tu es capable de bander pour un mec qui te plaît et qui te respecte.

\- Qui me _respecte_? s'étrangle John dans un ricanement plus désespéré qu'amusé. C'est _ça_ que tu appelles du respect ?

\- Oui, susurre le brun en se penchant en avant, cette fois, ses mains toujours sur les hanches de John. Tu as toute liberté de me dire non et je ne compte pas te contraindre physiquement, contrairement à ce que ton connard de copain a l'air de faire assez régulièrement. »

John détourne son visage et observe sans les voir, de son regard flouté de larmes, les chiffres rouges du réveil. Les lèvres de Sheeza sont sur sa mâchoire, embrassent son cou avec douceur.

Il ferme les yeux et amène une de ses mains récemment libérées au pont de son nez pour pincer le coin intérieur de ses yeux, empêcher les larmes d'en couler. De l'autre, il retient l'épaule du type au-dessus de lui, sans véritablement savoir si c'est pour l'empêcher d'approcher encore ou de s'écarter. Il essaie de ne pas se souvenir de ses rencontres avec cet homme étonnamment plus cordial dans sa froideur que les autres acheteurs qu'il voit pour Vince et qui le traitent comme de la merde. Il tente de ne pas se rappeler qu'il s'est demandé, souvent, pourquoi un homme de sa classe et avec, visiblement, tant d'argent, interagissait avec l'individu abject qu'il était contraint d'avoir comme compagnon ; il voudrait ne pas se souvenir qu'il l'a maté plusieurs fois en se disant que, oui, bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, ce mec. Peu causant, uniquement pour décocher des phrases acerbes, mais avec une de ces voix…

La même qui gronde à son oreille :

« Dis-moi, John. Dis-moi si tu veux que j'arrête, que je continue… Dis-moi ce que tu voudrais que je te fasse. »

Mais John est incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se mord les lèvres quand il sent une des mains du type lui caresser la taille, remonter jusqu'à son cou, ses cheveux dans lesquels il passe des doigts tendres. La main effleure sa joue, se referme doucement sur sa mâchoire pour tourner son visage vers le sien, tout proche. Rien ne se passe pendant quelques secondes, malgré les lèvres que John sent à une distance ridicule des siennes, et il ouvre les yeux pour comprendre. Il tombe dans le regard interrogatif et perçant du brun, à si peu de centimètres du sien. C'est étrange. Comme une intimité qu'il n'a partagé avec personne depuis… beaucoup trop longtemps. Il expire et l'idée que son souffle caresse les lèvres de Sheeza lui fait perdre le cours de ses pensées déjà peu cohérentes depuis son réveil désagréable. Le type sourit, laisse son front toucher le sien, leurs nez frotter doucement l'un contre l'autre, inspire son souffle une nouvelle fois, et John est finalement celui qui tend le cou pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

La main qu'il a laissée sur l'épaule blanche se resserre et attire le torse du type contre le sien. Sheeza grogne dans sa bouche, l'envahit de sa langue, et ses doigts sont dans ses cheveux, juste dans ses cheveux, à fourrager doucement. Il meut légèrement son bassin, dans des mouvements qui semblent plus instinctifs qu'étudiés et John se surprend à répondre à ces ondulations. C'est comme ça qu'il découvre que les tibias du type ne sont plus en travers de ses cuisses et qu'il peut plier les genoux pour planter ses talons dans le matelas. Il pourrait facilement renverser le corps au-dessus du sien, en cet instant. Il suffirait qu'il le _veuille_ suffisamment fort.

Mais un nouveau grognement satisfait du brun vrombit dans sa bouche en même temps que le blond sent la chaleur dans son propre bas-ventre et la naissance de son érection. _Là,_ les mains changent de cap et s'intéressent de plus près à son aine. Les lèvres de Sheeza le quittent pour s'attaquer à un téton et John cambre le dos, et il lui semble que ça fait tellement _longtemps_ qu'il n'a plus été touché de cette façon-là par quelqu'un. Alors il gémit et murmure :

« Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Sheeza, gronde la voix contre son téton, et il se cambre encore un peu plus.

\- Mmmh… Non, c'est pas ton nom… »

La langue du type n'est plus sur lui, et John grogne sa contrariété. Il amène ses mains jusqu'aux boucles brunes – plus douces que celles de Vince – et lui aussi se contente d'y passer des doigts caressants. Il voit le regard perçant qui l'évalue alors que l'autoproclamé Sheeza l'observe minutieusement, immobile.

« C'est quoi ton _vrai_ nom ? J'ai pas envie d'utiliser un surnom ridicule pendant qu'on couche ensemble, murmure le blond avec un sourire mal-assuré.

\- … Sherlock, finit par répondre le type après une hésitation, avec l'air de se demander s'il n'est pas en train de faire une monumentale connerie – au moins un questionnement qu'ils ont en commun.

\- _Sherlock_ , répète John en faisant rouler le 'r' et claquer le 'k', avant de se lécher les lèvres.

\- Tu es trop sexy pour ta propre sécurité, John, » l'accuse le brun avec un sourire contrit en lui prenant les lèvres une nouvelle fois avec plus d'énergie, moins lascif.

John gémit quand les longs doigts du type – _Sherlock_ , ce qui va parfaitement avec son accent snob – le caressent et se ferment autour de son membre pour le pomper. Le brun abandonne une nouvelle fois sa bouche, pour déposer de rapides baisers sur son ventre et, surtout, emprisonner son érection entre ses lèvres cette fois, et John tend le cou en verrouillant ses doigts sur les draps. Sherlock s'en empare et les détache pour les amener dans ses boucles. L'étudiant en médecine essaie de refréner ses propres ardeurs d'abord, mais le brun réagit au moindre de ses mouvements, le prenant profondément en lui à chaque pression minime sur son crâne que John n'arrive pas à contenir. Alors le blond ne retient plus sa prise sur les cheveux et s'enfonce dans cette bouche qui grogne son approbation autour de lui. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps avant de tirer sur les boucles pour éloigner Sherlock. Ce dernier ne semble obtempérer qu'à contrecœur. Immobile alors que John essaie de ne pas jouir, il garde ses lèvres contre sa fente, rendant l'exercice encore plus compliqué. Le blond risque un regard vers le bas – _si_ mauvaise idée, songe-t-il en fermant vivement les yeux alors que le frappe l'image en bleu nuit et noir de ce type magnifique qui sourit contre son gland et qui n'a attendu que ses yeux sur son visage pour y donner un petit lapement traître. Une main se referme sur lui et – _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, bordel ?_ \- le pompe alors que les lèvres sont toujours _là_ et qu'il est sur le point de jouir et-

« Viens pour moi, John Watson, » résonne dans un grondement-

\- et il _vient_ et il n'est pas sûr d' _où_ est Sherlock exactement, puis il sent la chaleur autour de son gland, la langue qui en caresse la face inférieure et les muscles qui avalent autour de lui, et qui avalent encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit vidé.

Il est essoufflé et a l'impression qu'un croisement entre un serpent et un chat est en train de remonter le long de son corps pour l'embrasser – il se _goûte_ dans la bouche de Sherlock et ouvre un peu plus grand la sienne pour que cette langue chaude vienne l'envahir un peu plus.

Ses gestes sont flous et lui coûtent un effort surhumain quand il cherche à l'aveugle l'érection du brun. Ce dernier attrape ses poignets et les écarte avec douceur.

« Pas besoin, souffle-t-il.

\- Mais… si, marmonne John en sentant que si ce n'est pas maintenant, ce ne sera jamais, vu son état de fatigue. Tu m'as-

\- Pas _besoin_ , répète le brun en amenant une de ses mains prisonnières contre son membre qui n'a, peut constater le blond, plus ni la taille ni la dureté de ce qui avait frotté contre ses fesses plus tôt dans la nuit. Je me suis occupé de moi en même temps que de toi. J'avais exactement la vision dont j'avais besoin pour ça. »

Le sourire du brun est magnifique. Il l'embrasse à nouveau.

« Je _savais_ que tu étais bien trop précieux pour un type comme lui. »

Et comme à la rupture d'un charme, John détourne le visage. Il se détourne tout court, passe sur le flanc, délogeant le brun de son torse et lui tournant le dos.

 _Vince_. Mais quel con. Comment il a pu laisser faire ça, exactement ? Ce n'est certainement pas la culpabilité qu'il ressent – faut pas rêver non plus. Les sentiments beaucoup plus désagréables de l'appréhension et de la crainte, par contre...

La main de Sherlock trouve sa mâchoire et l'oblige à tourner la tête vers lui. Il voit les yeux du brun fouiller les siens.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, John. »

L'interpellé lève un sourcil à cette phrase, sentant une envie amère de ricaner le prendre.

« Ah oui ? Pour quoi, exactement ? Je pense que tu as pu satisfaire ta curiosité et vérifier ton hypothèse sur ce que je ressens réellement pour… ce type. J'espère que la réponse te plaît, au passage. J'espère que ça valait le coup de se donner autant de mal… et d'engager des complices dans l'histoire, » ajoute-t-il avec une certaine circonspection en se souvenant du type aux cheveux poivre-et-sel.

John ferme les yeux en songeant qu'il est d'une stupidité sans borne. Il ne réussit pas à démêler ce qui le répugne le plus en lui, en cet instant : avoir laissé voir à Sherlock que, non, Vince ne le fait pas exactement bander, petits jeux sexuels ou pas ; qu'il n'ait pas su se rendre compte de la supercherie plus tôt ; ou qu'il ait été suffisamment désespéré et paumé parce que, _bordel_ , quelqu'un lui montrait de l'affection, pour coucher avec lui dans cette situation abjecte.

« John, je ne cherche pas à minimiser ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt, parce que je ne t'ai pas menti. Mais je ne suis pas là pour toi, à l'origine. Pas _comme ça_. Quand je t'ai expliqué que je comptais sur ton état pour ne pas me différencier de ton copain, c'était aussi la vérité : je voulais voir si je ne pouvais pas te soutirer des informations sur lui et son trafic en te faisant croire que tu discutais avec lui.

\- … En couchant avec moi en te faisant passer pour lui ? compléta John, dubitatif, parce _franchement_?

\- Oui. C'est… C'est une de mes façons de procéder, on va dire. Les hommes sont généralement plus bavards dans certaines circonstances, et les états seconds dus à l'alcool, la drogue et le sexe sont une combinaison assez flamboyante. Je ne m'embarrasse pas exactement des scrupules de la plupart de nos congénères. Dans ton cas, j'avais en plus la chance de ressembler plus ou moins physiquement à ce porc, ce qui ne pouvait être qu'à mon avantage… Comme je ne peux vraisemblablement plus te faire croire que c'est à lui que tu parles, je dois te le demander frontalement : qui sont ses principaux fournisseurs et où les transactions ont-elles lieu ?

\- … T'es qui ? Pourquoi tu veux ces informations ?

\- Tu sais très bien que cet homme est un distributeur important.

\- T'es flic ? »

John voit Sherlock grimacer à la question.

« Non. Mais je les aide. Est-ce que, toi, tu veux bien m'aider ? Cet homme est un criminel qui n'a pas seulement trempé dans la distribution de drogue ; il a commis des exactions autrement plus immorales et nous n'avons jamais pu le coincer. Je sais que tu es en possession de toutes ces informations qui nous seraient si utiles. Vince est le genre d'homme à aimer te mettre dans le secret d'autant plus qu'il sait que tu méprises tout ça et que tu voudrais ne rien avoir à faire avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? ricane le blond. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne suis pas là par envie ? Que je n'y trouve pas mon compte, quelque part ? »

Sherlock lâche sa mâchoire et John détourne à nouveau le visage. Cinq heures du mat'. Putain. Il va mourir, à l'hôpital… Il cligne des paupières. Puis, lentement, s'assied au bord du lit, alors que son esprit se vide.

Il va crever tout court, à vrai dire, et la fatigue à l'hôpital n'aura rien à y voir. Quand Vince se réveillera, où qu'il soit, et qu'il s'apercevra que John est rentré sans lui… S'il découvre qu'il a ramené quelqu'un d'autre ici… Qu'il a _couché_ avec quelqu'un d'autre… John frissonne en fermant les yeux. La nausée, sa vieille amie, est de retour. La tension qui ne l'a plus jamais quitté depuis la première fois qu'il a volé méthadone et buprénorphine à l'hôpital s'invite aussi.

Il ouvre les yeux, observe sa main droite qui écrase consciencieusement la gauche. Le tremblement de l'une et l'autre, qu'il n'arrive plus à contrôler alors que la fatigue est trop grande pour qu'il puisse encore emprisonner la peur dans son corps. Le sol à la moquette tachée et brûlée par endroit, quand une douille a été renversée, recouvert de petits sachets plastiques depuis longtemps vidés de leur substance. Il observe avec un détachement assez nouveau la pièce autour de lui, les fissures qui ont déchiré le papier, là où l'humidité ne l'a pas décollé ou fait moisir, les meubles branlants, les livres de médecine, ses seuls biens, que Vince consent à lui payer parce qu'il sait que c'est grâce à eux que John deviendra médecin et aura réellement accès à _tout_ ce qu'il pourrait vouloir. Le blond frissonne à nouveau quand il voit combien l'avenir est fermé devant lui. Quand il se rappelle que, quand bien même il oserait s'enfuir un jour, il n'aurait personne pour l'accueillir, nulle part, que ses emprunts qu'il parvient tout juste à rembourser petit à petit avec sa paie d'externe le poursuivraient, qu'il devrait choisir entre diminuer son surendettement et payer un loyer et de la nourriture, qu'il devrait abandonner ses études sans savoir ce qu'il pourrait avoir d'autre, ou alors qu'il devrait les continuer en sachant qu'à tout moment, un des sbires de Vince pourrait le trouver, qu'il… qu'il n'arrive plus à trouver la moindre valeur à ces raisons qui lui ont jusque-là semblé être d'excellentes raisons pour continuer de supporter ces barreaux virtuels et intolérables. Parce que même en continuant comme ça, de toute façon, il n'aura pas plus d'issue que maintenant. Pas après près de trois années d'exactions effectuées sous la contrainte, et la menace qui continuera de lui peser dessus...

« Il y en a un qui habite Woodland Way, s'entend-il prononcer d'une voix sourde. Au 5. Surtout de l'héro, parfois du speed. Un autre sur Napier Street. Je ne connais pas l'adresse exacte. Un type blond avec des yeux verts. Il a une copine, une petite brune… italienne, je crois. Cocaïne. Ce sont les plus gros. Surtout le premier. Il fournit une quinzaine de personnes du même calibre que Vince. »

Il attend l'instant ou la crise de panique le submergera. Et qui ne vient pas.

Surprenant comme il est calme. Comme envahi par une sérénité qui ne l'a plus habité depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Il a l'impression d'avoir retrouvé un état de tranquillité intérieure. Comme s'il avait décidé d'arrêter de tenter de remonter à contre-courant des rapides trop puissants pour lui. Comme si, enfin, il avait décidé de mettre un terme à tout ça. Trouver une solution à cette situation de toute façon devenue inextricable depuis bien trop longtemps. Il existe bien une solution. Tellement évidente et facile qu'il l'a envisagée de nombreuses fois. Il ne lui manquait jamais que la _raison_ qui l'y obligerait… L'élément déclencheur. Balancer son mec et deux types de cette envergure… c'est un excellent élément déclencheur.

Il inspire profondément, expire. Sourit. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. La véritable question étant : laissera-t-il également _ça_ lui être imposé ? Ou, cette fois, parviendra-t-il à prendre l'initiative ?

Sherlock, lui, s'est levé dès qu'il a eu fini de parler et fouille à présent dans le sac de sport pour en extraire la chemise violette et le pantalon noir qu'il a portés pendant la soirée, ainsi qu'un long manteau sombre que John lui a déjà vu lors d'une rencontre précédente. Il s'en vêt avec des gestes empressés et un sourire satisfait. Le brun passe la porte quand John se lève, funambule sans filet qui vient de trancher lui-même le câble sous ses pieds, et s'agenouille avec des gestes d'automate devant une plinthe qu'il détache du mur pour révéler un trou de la taille du poing. Il en sort garrot, seringue et divers flacons.

« Tu sais te servir de ça ? »

Le blond sursaute en entendant la voix. Il le pensait parti.

« J'ai posé assez de perfusions pour savoir comment me piquer, merci bien. »

Il commence à poser le garrot. C'est compliqué à une main, mais il a vu Vince faire, les quelques fois où il a refusé de l'aider – chaque fois, il a regretté par la suite de l'avoir laissé se débrouiller. Vince a la drogue violente, et l'insubordination mauvaise.

En coinçant la lanière de caoutchouc entre ses dents, comme ça, il peut se débrouiller pour-

Il sursaute à nouveau quand il sent la main de Sherlock se poser sur la sienne.

« Est-ce que tu _sais_ quel dosage tu ne dois pas dépasser ? »

Il observe l'homme avec une bouche entrouverte, surpris par la question, puis ricane, et la lanière tombe, et il la ramasse en écartant les mains du brun avec brusquerie sans répondre.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, John, lui reproche Sherlock. Ce n'est pas facile de revenir de ce genre de décision. Je sais de quoi je parle. Sans même parler du risque d'overdose, la simple addiction est… dure… à oublier. »

Le blond l'observe de nouveau avec une nouvelle seconde de surprise. Il est parfaitement placé pour savoir combien c'est dur d'en revenir, malgré les cures, et quels sont les ravages induits par une quantité trop importante d'héroïne sur le corps humain. Il le voit tous les jeudis. Ce qui tombe très bien, c'est qu'il ne compte pas en revenir.

« Mais tu… tu comprends rien en fait ? » demande-t-il malgré tout au brun parce que, vraiment, il a eu l'impression que ce type était particulièrement intelligent les fois où il a eu affaire à lui, mais il commence à avoir des doutes sur la question.

Le regard de Sherlock qui, jusque-là, s'est contenté de fixer avec un froncement de sourcils la lanière qu'il peine à manœuvrer, monte jusqu'à son visage. Alors, le brun ouvre de grands yeux. Une expression de colère intense se peint sur ses traits et il saisit ses mains avec une force écrasante, puis attrape la lanière et les flacons et la seringue pour les envoyer avec violence et fracas contre le mur. Un bourdonnement qu'il sait provenir de sa propre tête empêche John de réfléchir. Il avance à genoux vers l'endroit où l'aiguille, brisée, repose, et sent les larmes envahir ses yeux. Même _ça_ il n'aura pas le droit de le faire à sa façon ? Il avise, à quelques centimètres de là, la flaque où se mélange le contenu des différents flacons explosés. Peut-être qu'en léchant ce qu'il y a là-

« Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_? feule le brun en l'attrapant par l'épaule pour l'empêcher de se pencher vers la moquette humide.

\- Laisse-moi, putain ! Barre-toi, t'as des infos à donner à tes collègues ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

John voit avec désespoir la flaque s'imprégner de plus en plus dans la moquette. Il se dégage de la poigne de Sherlock. Puis ne sait pas bien quoi faire. Vince n'a rien d'autre dans l'appartement que cette réserve. Il fouille la salle des yeux. Rasoir. Ceinture. Fenêtre, à six étages du rez-de-chaussée cette fois. Ce ne sont pas les solutions qui manquent, en vérité.

Il pose à nouveau son regard sur le brun en sentant le calme revenir : il n'a que l'embarras du choix.

« Tu allais partir, je crois. »

Sherlock le détaille quelques secondes. Puis :

« Je sais protéger mes sources, John.

\- Parfait, ricane l'interpellé. Très bien. Tant mieux pour elles.

\- Je suis sérieux. Tu m'as donné assez pour le confondre. Tu m'as donné même bien plus, mais je ne suis pas certain que tu veuilles que l'intégralité de ces informations soient utilisées. En tout cas, ce que tu m'as indiqué permettra de l'emprisonner et, avec un peu de chance, de faire tomber pas mal de monde avec lui.

\- Sherlock, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas : je suis _coupable_ , moi aussi. Je ne suis peut-être pas important comme lui, mais je ne suis pas tout blanc et toute ma vie sera foutue en l'air quand tu auras soulevé tout ça. Quand il ira en procès et qu'il dira que j'ai volé des médicaments à l'hôpital pour lui, que j'ai revendu pour lui… et peu importent les circonstances atténuantes, elles ne compteront pour rien, et même si elles m'évitaient la prison, je serais quand même interdit d'exercice avant même d'être diplômé et… et je… n'ai rien d'autre que la médecine. Alors quitte à ce que ça aussi parte en fumée, autant que je… que je fasse ce qu'il faut avant pour ne pas avoir à y _assister_. Je me fous de savoir que tu comprends ou pas. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, là. »

Il lui semble que les yeux bleus et perçants sont pleins de contrariété.

« Tu as été viré de chez toi adolescent, j'imagine que la raison est ton homosexualité parce qu'une personnalité comme la tienne ne peut pas avoir _fait_ quelque chose qui soit une raison valable pour des parents de renier leur enfant, si tant est que de telles raisons existent réellement. Tu as passé ton bac malgré tout, puisque tu as pu accéder à des études de médecine ; en candidat libre donc, puisque parallèlement tu es entré dans l'armée… En tant que mineur, cela signifie que tu as reçu une autorisation parentale. Assez évident que c'était une condition imposée par tes parents, peut-être dans l'idée de te… guérir, disons. Il s'est passé quelque chose, cependant, et tu gardes ta jambe droite facilement douloureuse comme séquelle. Une fois encore, je pense que tu n'as rien _fait_ qui justifie ce qui t'est arrivé, et tu n'étais pas encore majeur, ce n'était donc pas en combat. Pas non plus en entraînement, car ça n'aurait pas entraîné ton expulsion de l'armée. J'ai peur que ton homosexualité ait été encore une fois la cause d'un harcèlement : au moins un individu a été trop loin dans l'inacceptable pour que ton entourage continue de fermer les yeux. A partir de là, il y a eu des décisions internes à prendre. Si tu es la partie perdante, c'est que l'autre avait de solides appuis derrière lui. Un géniteur important. Il était plus simple de te mettre en retraite anticipée et de te laisser miroiter l'idée de reprendre ta vie là où tu l'avais arrêtée contre ton silence, en te faisant croire que la pension militaire qu'on te versait était déjà un grand effort de leur part. Tu étais seul, tu as dû t'en contenter. Tu as pris des études en médecine, parce que c'est tout ce que tu as toujours voulu faire, en vérité. Tu t'es endetté, bien sûr, parce que ta pension n'était pas suffisante pour les inscriptions. Tu… tu étais alors en colocation avec quelqu'un ? Il s'est passé quelque chose, là encore, et tu as perdu l'appartement… Tu n'avais aucun recours… Est-ce que tu habitais avec un membre de ta famille, que vous vous étiez arrangé sur le bail et que, ton nom n'y apparaissant pas, tu n'as rien pu réclamer ? Et, vu ta personnalité, tu n'as pas voulu mettre quelqu'un de ton entourage proche dans l'embarras, certainement. En plus, tu avais un endroit où vivre : ton copain relativement récent avec qui ça se passait incroyablement bien. Tu es allé t'installer avec lui. Ça a été correctement au début. Puis tu as découvert son addiction. Tu avais envie de la voir disparaître, tu pensais pouvoir le faire décrocher, et il était bien trop heureux de te le faire croire. Puis il a réussi à t'avoir. Ça s'est dégradé, vous avez dû déménager parce que, même s'il te permettait de te fournir en matériel médical – livres, et caetera – il consommait tout l'argent qu'il se faisait en dealant, comme tous les toxicos. Et vous avez atterris ici, sortant du même coup de nos radars à nous, qui nous rapprochions alors de lui. Et, à cette heure-ci, tu as l'impression que tu n'as plus aucune échappatoire et que ton destin a été scellé à partir du moment où tu m'as donné ces informations. Sauf que c'est stupide. _Je_ t'offre une échappatoire.

\- D'attendre ici qu'il rentre, peut-être, et, s'il ne me massacre pas maintenant, qu'il s'en occupe quand il saura que des flics ont son adresse et ses fournisseurs ?

\- De _partir_. Tu n'as pas à l'attendre ici. Habille-toi et suis-moi. Je t'ai dit que je protégeais mes sources. Des dealers autant que des flics, si c'est ce qui te fait peur.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte de son champ d'influence. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris qu'être avec un type comme ça te coupe de tous les maigres contacts que t'as pu mettre en place avant. Je n'ai aucun point de chute. Et quand bien même… ils seraient exposés, eux aussi.

\- Tu es aveuglé parce que tu gravites autour de lui et que tu vois à travers son filtre à lui. Il n'a pas tant de pouvoir que tu ne le crois. Et j'ai moi aussi une certaine influence. Auprès des forces de l'ordre comme de la pègre, ainsi que dans des sphères que le commun des mortels n'imagine même pas. Quant à un point de chute, une chambre est disponible dans mon appartement.

\- … Génial. Je quitte un psychopathe pour tomber dans les bras d'un autre, c'est ça ?

\- Je suis un sociopathe hautement fonctionnel. Je ne prends pas de plaisir particulier à faire souffrir les gens, moi. »

John ricane une nouvelle fois.

« Oh ? Dans ce cas dis-moi, Sherlock : tout à l'heure, si je n'avais pas compris que tu n'étais pas lui, est-ce que tu m'aurais forcé comme tu étais visiblement sur le point de le faire, sous prétexte que tu voulais ces informations et que c'est après le sexe que tu les obtiens le plus facilement ? »

Le brun tressaillit, peut voir John, et la nausée est là, à nouveau. Il ferme les yeux. Et sursaute quand les mains de Sherlock attrapent les siennes. L'une d'entre elles monte jusqu'à sa joue.

« Regarde-moi, John, lui demande doucement le brun, et John ouvre les paupières avec l'envie que tout se termine, vraiment. Je n'aurais _jamais_ continué. Je cherchais juste à savoir si ce n'était pas un genre de… préliminaires que vous entreteniez et qui, peut-être, t'excitaient. Si tu m'en avais laissé le temps, j'aurais définitivement su que, non, tu ne voulais réellement _pas._ Et lorsqu'il aurait été clair que ça n'avait rien d'un jeu pour toi, bien sûr que je n'aurais _rien_ fait. Je ne t'aurais _jamais_ forcé à rien. Tu peux le croire, ça ? »

La voix de Sherlock est empressée, plus habitée que John ne l'a entendue jusque-là. Il a envie d'y croire. Mais… _faire confiance à quelqu'un_ ?

« Je suis bien conscient que les circonstances ne sont pas exactement en ma faveur, quant à notre rencontre, reprend le brun d'une voix peinée, et il est légitime que tu aies l'impression que je n'ai cherché à rien d'autre que t'utiliser, mais ce n'est pas… _que_ ça. »

Le blond baisse les yeux. Un pouce balaie sa joue pour y essuyer une larme. Sherlock se penche et lui embrasse le front.

« Savoir que tu étais en couple avec ce type m'a toujours tellement répugné, et imaginer que tu restais avec lui, alors que tu me plaisais, alors que tu n'as rien à faire dans ce milieu… _Comprendre_ ce soir que ce sont la contrainte et les menaces qui t'ont fait rester si longtemps... Si tu savais comme ça m'écœure, comme ça me donne envie de l'étrangler à mains nues. Et si _en plus_ à cause de ça, à cause de lui, tu termines de foutre ta vie en l'air… Je n'ai aucune capacité d'empathie, semblerait-il. Faire du mal à quelqu'un ne me fait pas plaisir, mais ça ne m'atteint pas non plus. Je peux t'assurer qu'il me suppliera de le remettre aux flics pour s'épargner ce que je prévois de lui faire, si tu fais le mauvais choix par sa faute, John. »

D'autres larmes rejoignent la première et le blond ferme les yeux. Parce qu'entendre des mots comme ceux-là, malgré leur violence, lui montre qu'il représente plus pour quelqu'un que ce qu'il n'a plus représenté pour personne depuis ses seize ans, depuis qu'il a appris que l'amour parental était une notion soumise à condition.

« Il y a toujours une autre solution. J'ai cru plusieurs fois, moi aussi, que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais à chaque fois quelqu'un ou quelque chose a su me montrer le contraire. Tu as cette solution aussi John. Et avec mon soutien, tu peux même en jouir sans devoir te soucier de la police ni des autres dealers qui pourraient t'en vouloir. Je te le dis parce que j'en ai une vision moins biaisée que la tienne : ton copain est haï par la plupart de ceux qui gravitent dans les mêmes cercles, et les individus qui pourraient lui être un soutien savent qu'ils n'ont aucun intérêt à se confronter à moi. Ne fais pas la bêtise de croire ses menaces alors que tu as quelqu'un de ton côté maintenant. Tu m'entends ? »

Une des longues mains blanches est toujours sur sa joue, l'autre passe dans ses cheveux et amène son visage contre son épaule.

« Tous les toxicos sont des menteurs formidables, souffle John sur le tissu épais du manteau, parce que s'il y a une chose qu'il a apprise avec ce nouvel entourage offert par Vince, c'est bien celle-là.

\- Je n'ai plus touché une seringue depuis cinq ans. Je sais toujours parfaitement imiter l'héroïnomanie, ce qui a été particulièrement utile pour évoluer dans ces cercles, mais je te _promets_ que je ne me suis pas piqué – et n'ai consommé quoi que ce soit – depuis cinq ans. Lestrade – l'homme qui était avec moi devant le manoir – pourra te le confirmer.

\- Le flic.

\- Oui, sourit Sherlock. Bien vu de ta part, tout à l'heure. Et aussi un de ceux qui sauront se taire si je le lui demande, à ton propos. Il m'est plutôt redevable. Rien que pour les informations que tu me permets de lui fournir. »

La main sur sa nuque revient sur son front pour l'écarter légèrement et John tombe dans le regard trop clair. Puis Sherlock se lève, lui tend la main. Le blond laisse ses yeux tomber au sol.

« Je ne veux pas sortir d'un piège pour tomber dans un autre, Sherlock. Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est vraiment une _deuxième_ _chambre_ qu'il y a dans ton appartement ? Est-ce que… enfin… Je n'aurai pas _d'argent_ pour te payer un loyer et je ne veux pas… Je ne veux plus… »

Le brun lui tend le tas de vêtements que John a formé au pied du lit avant de se coucher, quelques heures plus tôt.

« Ça se passera comme tu voudras que ça se passe, John. Rien d'autre. Je te le promets. J'ai une logeuse de soixante ans relativement intrusive qui risque de me réprimander vertement si je séquestre qui que ce soit un étage au-dessus de son propre appartement. Je… Vous aurez d'ailleurs un certain nombre de choses à vous raconter, maintenant que j'y pense : son ex-mari était un trafiquant à la tête d'un énorme cartel de drogue.

\- Tu… Tu ne vas pas lui dire que j'ai été… ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Elle sent ces choses-là. Et pas de secret en famille. Je lui confierais ce que j'ai de plus précieux, métaphoriquement comme concrètement. »

John hésite. Puis attrape son caleçon et l'enfile. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour, avec des gestes fébriles, rassembler dans le sac de sport que lui a tendu Sherlock l'essentiel de ce qu'il veut prendre avec lui – ses livres et son matériel médical, notamment. Puis il observe la pièce insalubre et se demande, réellement, comment il a pu y vivre pendant deux ans. Il esquisse finalement deux pas hésitants vers Sherlock qui lui offre un sourire confiant et, d'une main au bas de son dos, le guide vers la sortie.

« Je dois être à l'hôpital dans deux heures, observe le blond avec un certain désespoir. Et il… il viendra m'attendre à la sortie s'il ne me trouve pas…

\- Il est actuellement en garde-à-vue. C'est pour ça que Lestrade était là aussi. Il nous manquait encore quelques informations que tu m'as fournies, afin que cette arrestation ne puisse pas être déclarée caduque par manque de preuves. Nous allons bientôt les avoir, les preuves en question. Je pense même que tu pourrais témoigner à charge. »

John a l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Il fait deux pas en arrière en se recroquevillant et envoie un regard trahi au brun. Ce dernier prend une expression légèrement contrariée.

« Je ne te demanderai pas de témoigner en tant que son petit-ami qui a trafiqué pour lui, bien sûr. J'envisage un plan un peu plus intéressant qui te présentera comme un de mes hommes que j'aurais placé là il y a quelques années pour pouvoir rassembler suffisamment d'informations.

\- Tu veux que je _mente_ ouvertement ? Au tribunal ? Il sait très bien que c'est faux !

\- Il peut _croire_ que c'est faux parce que tu aurais été un excellent acteur, et finir par se dire que c'est vrai. Et, honnêtement, que crois-tu qu'il va faire, lui ? Ne préfères-tu pas mentir pour t'assurer de l'issue de ce procès et t'offrir une petite revanche, au passage, pour ces dernières années ? Et pour te blanchir de tes propres incartades qui auront, alors, été commises avec l'approbation des autorités concernées et qui ne seront plus des actes que qui que ce soit ne pourra te reprocher ?

\- Le flic, Lestrade, je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Comment tu voudrais lui faire croire ça ? Tu peux peut-être lui demander de ne rien dire sur moi, mais lui faire accepter que je _mente_ en justice ? Vraiment, tu as ce pouvoir-là ?

\- Mon frère l'a. Plus exactement, si je dis que je suis passé par Mycroft pour te placer à cette position et que tu as reçu tes ordres de ses services, oui, Lestrade acceptera totalement de le croire. Il est particulièrement crédule, quand ma parole est en jeu. C'en est presque ennuyeux. »

John se sent pris d'un vertige. Il fait un nouveau pas en avant en jetant un regard effrayé au brun qui, soudain, lui semble jouir d'un pouvoir et d'une influence peut-être un peu trop étendus pour lui.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu peux me laisser le temps d'y réfléchir encore un peu ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de vivre dans ce type de mensonge… Je suis… reconnaissant de ce que tu me proposes mais… Je ne sais pas...

\- Bien sûr. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, John. Arrête de me demander les choses comme ça. Dis-moi oui ou non sans penser que je me mettrai en colère ou t'en voudrai pour quoi que ce soit. »

John acquiesce, songeant en son for intérieur qu'il lui faudra certainement beaucoup de temps pour pouvoir réellement agir tel que le voudrait Sherlock – normalement, autrement dit. Il se demande, à vrai dire, s'il en sera jamais capable, en partant du principe qu'il est réellement en train de se sortir de l'enfer des dernières années. Il a longtemps eu l'impression de devoir être redevable à Vince de l'avoir accueilli chez lui quand Harry lui a demandé de quitter l'appartement qu'ils louaient ensemble pour pouvoir y vivre avec Clara.

« Pour l'hôpital… Laisse-moi juste envoyer un message à… mh, réfléchit le brun en regardant l'heure sur son portable. Je vais l'appeler, plutôt.

\- Qui ?

\- Mon frère. Tu seras d'ici peu en congé et remplacé pendant le temps que tu le souhaites. Est-ce que cela te convient ? Et nous profitons d'avoir le Met' sur notre route pour faire ta déposition maintenant. »

John acquiesce une nouvelle fois en déglutissant lourdement, avec l'impression d'être un engrenage qui vient de se faire embarquer dans une nouvelle chaîne. Il se demande réellement ce qu'il va devenir pour Sherlock qui, semble-t-il, fait tant pour lui.

.

 _Fin de la partie 2_


	3. Chapter 3

Toucher le Fond

Partie 3

.

« Nom et prénom ?

\- Watson, John.

\- Et vous faites une déposition en tant que… ? »

Le blond lance un regard anxieux à Sherlock. Lestrade plisse les yeux.

« En tant que source anonyme, pour l'instant, répond le brun.

\- Sherlock, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut rien faire avec une source anonyme, sur ce genre d'affaires.

\- Prenez ce qu'il a à dire et voyez après coup s'il y a réellement besoin de son nom ou si les informations offertes ne permettent pas de s'en passer.

\- Je savais que te laisser assister à cet interrogatoire poserait problème, soupira le policier.

\- Je vous offre votre promotion sur un plateau, Lestrade, je vous demanderai de ne pas faire la fine bouche quant aux moyens. Il a les adresses et les descriptions des deux principaux fournisseurs de cet homme, et de ce qu'il m'a dit, ce ne sont pas des individus que vous connaissez déjà, d'où notre difficulté à nous rapprocher de lui par ce biais jusque-là. Si vous parvenez à les arrêter et à leur faire croire que c'est ce type qui les a vendus, vous pourriez avoir quelques informations de plus sur lui qui seraient des preuves parfaites. Et vice-versa, si vous lui affirmez à lui que ce sont eux qui l'ont dénoncé. John n'a pas à entrer dans l'histoire.

\- Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais vu sa proximité avec l'affaire, il sera certainement mêlé à ça, dans tous les cas.

\- Il n'a encore rien dit. Si je n'ai pas votre parole qu'il en sera écarté _sauf_ s'il désire témoigner, il ne parlera pas. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je trouverai le moyen de le faire disparaître dans la nature pour que ni eux ni vous ne puissiez le retrouver. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que j'en ai les moyens. Et agir ainsi équivaudrait à laisser passer sous votre nez cette promotion que vous briguez depuis tant de temps.

\- Vraiment, Sherlock ? Tu voudrais qu'on puisse l'accuser – et toi avec – d'obstruction à la justice ?

\- Vraiment, Lestrade ? Vous voulez me menacer, moi ou quelqu'un dont la chute, par votre faute, aurait pour résultat la cessation totale de toute collaboration de ma part avec les forces de l'ordre ? »

John observe l'échange avec l'impression d'être sur une autre planète, alors que sont débattus son avenir et son implication dans l'affaire par les deux hommes debout dans la pièce, quand lui a été contraint de s'asseoir sur une chaise pliante trop dure.

Le flic et Sherlock échangent un regard plissé depuis une dizaine de secondes, et Lestrade finit par baisser le sien sur John.

« Ok, dit-il enfin. C'est bon, Sherlock, ça marche.

\- Parfait, rayonne le brun. Vas-y, John. »

.

Le brun est sorti depuis quelques minutes pour répondre à son portable. Le fait que son frère l'appelle n'est apparemment pas ce qu'il préfère découvre John.

Ce dernier est seul avec Lestrade et, parce qu'il n'aime pas vraiment rester assis alors que l'autre est toujours debout et l'observe avec circonspection, après que John a répondu à ses questions le plus précisément possible sans parler de lui-même, il se lève pour aller regarder par la fenêtre.

« Vous avez été l'amant de ce type, » déclare finalement le flic.

John ne répond pas. Il n'en a plus l'obligation, maintenant que l'interrogatoire est officiellement terminé.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à Sherlock, mais s'il est prêt à prendre tant de risques pour vous, j'imagine que vous valez le coup, » ajoute le policier. Avant de reprendre, comme s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il vient de dire : « Enfin… Je ne parle pas sur le plan… euh… Je voulais dire qu'il a certainement de bonnes raisons de vous faire confiance. »

John se retourne pour lui faire face, cette fois.

« Il a l'air d'avoir une… position, ou des contacts ou quoi que ce soit qui lui donnent pas mal de pouvoir. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il prend beaucoup de risques. »

Lestrade fronce les sourcils et le regarde avec une irritation certaine :

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte qu'il vous a sorti d'un _très_ mauvais pas. Un peu de reconnaissance pourrait être la bienvenue. »

John, étonné, rit. Vraiment. Ça lui fait du bien, à vrai dire. Il ne sait pas de quand date la dernière fois.

« Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça dans ce sens-là. Je m'étonne juste de son influence et de ce qu'il peut faire faire à… tant de gens. Mais bien sûr que je lui suis reconnaissant. J'ai du mal à imaginer comment je pourrai un jour le remercier : il m'a même proposé la deuxième chambre de son appartement.

\- Vous allez _vivre_ avec lui ?

\- Apparemment. J'ai essayé de lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée, que je n'ai pas de quoi lui payer un loyer… mais il n'en a pas grand-chose à faire.

\- … Vous pourriez éventuellement trouver un travail pour gagner votre vie, lui offre le policier avec un regard dur. Autre chose que de vendre de la drogue, je veux dire. »

John sourit. Il regarde à nouveau par la fenêtre.

« J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas compatible avec mes études.

\- Oh. Vous êtes étudiant ? En quoi, si je puis me permettre ?

\- En médecine. Je choisis ma spécialité à la fin de l'année. J'imagine que je pourrai étudier dans des conditions un peu plus sereines, maintenant. Sherlock m'a dit qu'il habite chez quelqu'un qui ne le laisse pas vraiment tranquille ? demande-t-il en lançant un regard furtif au policier, après une seconde.

\- Oui, répond ce dernier sur le ton de la méfiance, avant d'ajouter avec ironie : J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas.

\- Non. Non, au contraire. Je préfère ça. C'est… moins risqué. »

Un long silence accueille cette déclaration. John peut entendre les engrenages tourner sous le crâne du flic alors qu'il cherche à donner du sens à ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

« Il… Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir sur lui ? finit-il par demander sans regarder le policier en face. Quelque chose qui… je sais pas… est-ce qu'il est dangereux ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ? interroge le flic avec des yeux plissés par la suspicion, à nouveau.

\- Parce que je sais ce que je quitte, suffisamment pour me lancer dans l'inconnu sans réfléchir – ou presque. Parce que je lui dois énormément et que je sais comment je peux me comporter quand je dois quelque chose à quelqu'un. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il serait du genre à en profiter ? »

Long silence, à nouveau. John en vient à jeter un coup d'œil au flic pour savoir s'il va finir par lui répondre et voit le regard surpris sur lui, dans lequel il ne trouve plus l'animosité précédente.

« Vous avez peur de lui, traduit Lestrade sur un ton surpris.

\- … Des circonstances, corrige John.

\- Et vous voulez quand même habiter avec lui ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'alternative. Il m'a arraché des doigts celle que j'envisageais après lui avoir donné les informations dont il avait besoin. Et il m'a proposé la liberté, dans tous les sens du terme. Je… Je veux juste savoir si je vais bientôt tomber dans une nouvelle prison. »

John n'a plus les yeux dans ceux de Lestrade. Il regarde le sol où une tache – du café, certainement – assombrit la moquette beige moche.

« Vous n'avez pas de famille ? »

John s'abstient de répondre.

« Vous avez quel âge, si je peux me permettre – vu que Sherlock m'a empêché de vous poser la moindre question personnelle…

\- Vingt-trois ans.

\- Vous savez que la loi oblige les parents à garantir la survie de leurs enfants, s'ils sont encore étudiants, jusqu'à leurs vingt-six ans ? »

John lui envoie un sourire.

« Oui, je sais.

\- Et… ? »

Le blond hausse les épaules.

« Je ne veux pas de leur argent. Rien qui leur appartienne, répond-il d'une voix égale. Encore moins si c'est la justice qui les oblige.

\- Vous avez déjà réfléchi à la question.

\- J'ai réfléchi à tout ce qui pouvait me sortir de ma situation tout en me permettant de poursuivre mes études, Lestrade. N'ayez aucun doute là-dessus. »

Le flic l'observe un peu plus longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait peur, chez Sherlock ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Qu'il profite de ma situation.

\- Il a fait quelque chose qui vous fait penser qu'il pourrait ?

\- Il… Il a l'air d'avoir tous les pouvoirs. D'avoir ses entrées dans les milieux de la drogue-

\- Pour _nous_ , précise le flic. Pas pour une quelconque consommation personnelle ni pour s'enrichir, si ça peut vous rassurer.

\- … et dans la police et ce qu'il appelle des sphères que le commun des mortels n'imaginerait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui peut vous menacer personnellement. Sherlock n'est pas comme ça. Il ne se sert pas de son influence pour contraindre qui que ce soit. »

John lève un sourcil vers le flic. Si la façon dont le brun a mené l'interrogatoire en déclarant « Inepte » une question sur trois de Lestrade n'est pas de la contrainte, il a du mal à imaginer ce qui répond à ce nom.

« Non, je veux dire… Sur le plan personnel. A vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais vu insister auprès de qui que ce soit pour entretenir un quelconque lien, alors en plus de venir habiter avec lui... »

John sent la peur l'étreindre à cette idée. Il n'est pas sûr de vouloir être une exception à ce type. Et le policier de lui offrir un regard empli de sollicitude, cette fois :

« Non, ne vous en faites pas, il est… étrange sur beaucoup d'aspects. Mais il… Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi vous avez été confronté, mais ça ne sera jamais comme ça. Et je pense que, très rapidement, vous saurez lui faire comprendre qu'il est insupportable sans vous en vouloir – parce qu'il est insupportable, c'est clair, et si quelqu'un à qui il tient pouvait le lui dire de temps en temps... »

John l'observe une seconde de plus. Puis acquiesce. Le flic s'assied derrière son bureau et lui désigne la chaise sur laquelle John a été assis pendant l'interrogatoire.

« Alors ce n'est pas Sherlock qui est peut-être en train de se faire duper par un type lié aux milieux de la drogue, si je comprends bien ? C'est toi qui es bringuebalé sans savoir où exactement ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

\- Il ne risque pas de replonger à cause de toi ?

\- Je ne me suis jamais drogué. »

Lestrade le dévisage. Puis :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec ce type ? Comment tu t'es paumé à ce point ? »

John se contente de lui envoyer un petit sourire contrit en baissant les yeux. Il sursaute lorsque la porte s'ouvre et que Sherlock entre. Se tend en sentant la main du brun sur son épaule.

« Sherlock, tu permets que je te dise deux mots ? »

Lestrade est déjà à la porte et Sherlock envoie un regard surpris au blond qui fuit le sien. Les deux hommes disparaissent dans le couloir. Alors John se lève et retourne regarder par la fenêtre. Les voitures en contrebas, qui dévorent l'asphalte. Les piétons insouciants. Cinq étages. John se demande quand il cessera de compter le nombre de mètres qui le séparent du sol. Ça lui semble trop tôt pour ça, pour l'instant, alors qu'il voit Sherlock et Lestrade discuter de l'autre côté des persiennes ouvertes, et le brun qui lui jette des regards insondables.

Quand ils finissent par sortir du commissariat, John est épuisé et se demande vaguement où le brun va l'emmener. Il maudit l'excitation intérieure qui est, elle aussi, à l'origine de tout ce bordel et qui l'attire inexorablement vers le danger. Quand Sherlock lui a demandé s'il ne souhaitait pas mentir pour se venger de ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années passées aux côtés de Vince, il a eu envie de lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas à se venger, puisqu'il était lui-même le principal fautif du chaos qui s'était installé dans sa vie.

Un taxi et une porte vert bouteille plus loin – et, observe John, l'absence totale de contact physique entre Sherlock et lui – et il découvre sa chambre. Il a refusé que Sherlock déménage au second pour lui laisser la chambre du premier. Il se sent bien trop redevable, déjà, il ne souhaite rien ajouter à sa liste. Comme si Sherlock lisait dans les pensées, il n'insiste pas et se contente de lui montrer la salle-de-bain, la cuisine, et de lui dire où il pourra trouver Mrs Hudson qui aura un double des clés pour lui, après avoir dormi un peu. John sourit en l'entendant déclarer d'une façon très théâtrale qu'il a utilisée de nombreuses fois avec Lestrade :

« Mrs Hudson, je vous confie John Watson. »

.

 _Fin de la partie 3_


	4. Chapter 4

Toucher le Fond (et y donner un coup de pied pour remonter)

Epilogue

.

« Tu as choisi _chirurgie_?

\- Oui, ça te pose un problème ?

\- Mais… C'est… Ça sera _long_! Tu en as pour six ans !

\- Et alors, tu comptes bouger de Londres à un moment ?

\- Non mais tu vas encore me répondre des choses inintéressantes comme « Je dois réviser » ou « j'ai une opération de prévue, je ne peux pas » quand je vais te proposer une enquête !

\- _M'imposer_ une enquête, Sherlock. Et tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, en vrai. »

Le brun marmonne dans la barbe qu'il n'a pas. Il est dans son fauteuil et John vient de se débarrasser de sa veste pour rester en bras de chemise parce que, vraiment, il fait beaucoup trop chaud. Il balance le vêtement sur le brun qui se débat avec des crachements de chat en colère avant de se figer totalement, d'une façon presque comique, quand la main du nouvel interne en chirurgie se pose sur ses cheveux. C'est la première fois que John s'autorise ce genre de geste et Sherlock lui envoie un regard interrogatif, dans lequel il voit briller quelque chose comme de l'espoir recouvert d'une bonne couche de je-ne-veux-pas-te-donner-l'impression-que-c'est-ce-que-je-veux-parce-que-tu-vas-te-sentir-obligé-sinon. Ça fait rire le blond.

Il laisse ses doigts courir sur sa joue, sur sa nuque, et le brun ferme les yeux avec un sourire. Alors John se penche et l'embrasse. Un baiser chaste, que l'homme âgé de quelques années de plus que lui lui rend de la même façon avec un son de gorge approbateur. John s'assied sur ses genoux, après avoir écarté le journal que le détective détaillait jusque-là. Il approfondit le baiser, puis s'écarte légèrement :

« Merci, Sherlock. Pour tout. J'ai… Je sais même pas comment te dire à quel point je… je ne sais juste pas où j'en serais aujourd'hui si tu ne m'avais pas repêché il y a six mois. »

Le brun recule sa tête de quelques centimètres et lui envoie un nouveau regard interrogatif, les sourcils légèrement froncés par une inquiétude nette.

« Tu… C'est pour me remercier que tu m'embrasses ?

\- Non, crétin, sourit le blond. C'est parce que j'ai envie de le faire. J'en ai envie depuis que je suis installé ici mais je me suis fixé cette date et réussir à être pris dans la spécialité que je voulais comme contrainte avant de me l'autoriser. Pour ne pas recommencer la même merde que la dernière fois, pour _savoir_ dans quoi je mets les pieds, et pour me faire presque croire que je pourrais être indépendant financièrement si je n'avais pas toutes ces foutues dettes.

\- Si tu voulais bien que je pai-

\- Nope. Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, maintenant, ordonne le blond en picorant les lèvres sous les siennes de baisers gourmands. Je me démerde pour mes études et mes emprunts, tant que j'ai un appartement et un peu de nourriture. Et un Sherlock Holmes. »

Le brun abandonne la moue boudeuse qu'il a commencé à afficher, pour un sourire satisfait. Il est visiblement très en accord avec l'idée de fournir à John l'appartement et la nourriture.

Et, surtout, le Sherlock Holmes.

.

FIN

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'espère que vous aimez quand John prend très cher et que Sherlock est là pour lui, parce que je n'arrive plus rien à écrire d'autre en ce moment et que mon prochain OS suivra un schéma similaire. On va dire que c'est pour compenser la misère affective de Sherlock dans Sans Raison Ni Sens. :]**

 **Merci de votre passage, merci d'avance pour vos reviews !**

 **Coeurs sur vous !**

Nauss


End file.
